


Puppy!

by God1643



Series: Micro-Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: Harry finds a big ol' dog.Then... well, then this happens.





	Puppy!

“Puppy!” The black haired one cried in delight, racing forward. The monstrous beast gave a surprisingly high squeak and scrambled backward as the little missile raced for him.

“Harry, no!” The redhead proclaimed, eyes wild in panic, reaching out futilely.

Harry launched into a jump and clutched against the black furred chest of the beast, attempting to hug it tightly even though he could not even come close to wrapping his arms around.

The two witnesses were frozen in terror.

“Who’s a good puppy? You’re a good puppy!” The youngest of the three murmured against the black fur, hands roaming to scratch at the thick hide beneath the monstrous quantities of hair.

The three heads looked down at the small human in surprise, then looked to each other, as if having a conversation. The middle leant down and licked the human, and the boy laughed.

He scrambled onto the beast’s back and reached up to scratch just beneath the chin along the left head’s throat, and the beast let loose a low growl of contentment.

“Harry James Potter! What are you doing!” Hermione finally burst out, her wild, bushy hair caught in the wind of her own panicked magical aura.

“Why, I’m giving this cute widdle buddy hugs, of course!” Harry said with a smile, scratching along the right head’s left ear and whispering small encouragements to the beast.

The massive tail began to thump, excited, as he raised a massive paw to scratch at nothing but air.

“Who’s just an overgrown widdle labrador? You are, my friend! Yes you are!” Harry cried in delight, hugging the beast around it’s middle head and scratching along the flat planes where his snout met his forehead.

The beast sighed in ecstasy, flopping to the floor and giving a dopey smile as Harry continued his dedicated scratching. Harry displayed no signs of stopping anytime soon, swapping heads repeatedly and keeping the beast in a smiling puddle.

As his tail began to thump again, Harry laughed.

Echoing footsteps caused Harry to look up from his work, his hands not pausing in their expression of appreciation for the beast he currently embraced. Ron was gone, but burst back into the room with a procession of four teachers behind him.

Hagrid took one look at the situation and smiled so wide his grin threatened to split his head in half, McGonagall lost her legendary composure to a dropped jaw. Dumbledore stood in shock, speechless, and Flitwick?

Well… Flitwick was laughing so uproariously he fell to the floor.

“Oh. Hello, Professors!” Harry exclaimed merrily, swapping his scratching to the snoring right head.

Flitwick redoubled his laughter, running so short of breath he collapsed into a panting mess against McGonagall’s knees from his position on the floor.

“Filius! Control yourself!” McGonagall scolded.

Flitwick exploded out in another burst of laughter and finally fell silent into unconsciousness from his lack of air. McGonagall huffed and conjured a chair, moving her friend into it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“Well… Would you mind explaining the situation, Mister Potter?” Dumbledore queried, eyes alight with glints and twinkles behind his half-moon glasses.

“The stairs brought us here, but I could feel this little guy’s stress through the door.” Harry said, patting more softly as the beast began to rumble out snores.

“You were aware this corridor was forbidden, correct?” McGonagall queried sternly, her eyes narrowed. Harry narrowed his jade orbs in return.

“I would not leave an innocent animal to suffer in such a confined space! Not now, not a moment ago, not a moment or a decade from now!” Harry hissed in return, his stress causing Fluffy to wake up and give an inquisitive whine regarding the state of his new friend.

Harry smiled down at the center head and began to pat the space between the beast’s shoulders, causing all three heads to rumble out in pleasure.

“Apologies, Mister Potter. I did not mean to offend you on a topic you hold so dear.” McGonagall replied, her voice noticeably softer. Harry nodded in cold acceptance.

“No offense taken, Professor. Your apology is most appreciated.” Said Harry diplomatically. Flitwick stirred from his unconscious state and blinked in shock at the unfamiliar locale.

Then, when his gaze fell on Harry, he devolved into giggles and removed himself from the situation by walking out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I have slight plans for this to continue, but am unsure. If support is sufficient, this will get some extension. Up to you.


End file.
